One Night
by youknowme608
Summary: One night that Harry and Ginny spend together..fluff!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.

I'm imagining that the kiss in the 6th book didn't happen.

**Ginny's POV**

I roll over in my bed and see the clock flashing large red numbers at me. 2:00 Like it's mocking me or something.

I cannot believe how late it is. And how tired I actually am. And how even though it's late and I'm tired, I cannot go to sleep. How stupid is that?

Pretty stupid. About as stupid as Harry Potter. Okay, Harry isn't stupid, but he can be pretty dense sometimes. It's the summer after my last year at Hogwarts, and I figured he'd come and confess his feelings. I mean, I know they are there, but I do not think that he does right now. Voldemort has been gone for over a year now, so I just do not understand what the hold up is.

I look at myself in the mirror; I don't look horrible. My hair has grown out to the middle of my back and the boys say that I've got myself a pretty nice figure. Of course, if my brothers ever knew that, they'd kill someone. Right now, my pajamas consist of one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons shirts that has been cut off to show my stomach and a pair of shorts. Why can't Harry just come to his senses?

I need sleep so bad! I turn over again in the bed. By now the sheets on my bed are in knots from the tossing and turning I was doing.

thump

What was that noise? It sounds like it is coming from the living room. Out of instinct, I grab my wand. I slip out of bed and tiptoe into the hallway. I heard the sound again. As quietly as possible, I sneak down into the living room to inspect the noise.

As I tiptoed down the steps, I noticed that a fire was crackling in the fire place. Funny, I thought I had put that out before I went to bed.

A head popped up above the couch. A gasp escaped my mouth.

"Ginny?"

A breath of relief was released. "Harry! What are you doing here? You scared me to death!"

"My apartment is real lonely. Your house has always felt like home to me, so I thought maybe it would help me get some sleep. I hope that is okay."

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Awkward silence. "Well I'll let you get back to your dreams. Good night." I had started back up the steps when I heard him call out to me.

"Actually, would you mind talking to me for a little while?" He smiled at me. "Lonely, remember?"

I smiled back. "Sure." I saunter back over to Harry and sit beside him on the couch, propping my feet up on the table in front of me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You seem like a pretty good subject." Noticing my 'what-in-the-world-are-you-talking-about' look, he gave me an explanation. "I'm tired of hearing about me. You'd think that the news would finally leave me alone."

"I guess not. Simply irresistible, huh?"

"Very funny. So how have you been?"

We talked for hours about everything: quidditch, Hogwarts, Fred and George's new shop, his restless nights. As I was telling him about how Colin had tripped on a cauldron during Potions and succeeded in giving Snape long blonde hair and curvy hips, I noticed Harry had fallen asleep. I grinned inwardly.

He was beautiful. His messy dark hair just barely covered the eyelids that hid those gorgeous emerald green jewels. Those kissable lips were parted so slightly and I could see a bit of the pearly white teeth that showed in his knee-buckling smile. The white shirt he was wearing was tight around the arms and chest to show off the muscles he had. I wish those arms would hold me so tight.

I leaned over to take off his glasses and I caught his scent. He smelled clean - like he had just stepped out of the shower. I pulled the fleece blanket up to cover him, and he mumbled. "...don't leave..." Assuming he was dreaming, I managed to slip off to my own bed.

As I snuggled into the covers of my bed, my thoughts returned to Harry. What was he doing coming to our house? What caused him to come here? Since I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when my bedroom door opened.

"Why'd you leave?"

I snapped my head in the direction of my door. "Harry? I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I got cold and woke up."

"I put a blanket on you."

"I saw that. But..." he paused with a look of uncertainty on his face. "Something was still missing. YOUR warmth wasn't there."

Oh gosh, did he really just say that? I sat up straight in my bed.

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Look Ginny, I need to tell you the reason I really came here tonight." He fumbled with the edge of my sheet for a moment. "I- I - I have dreams at night. Well, more like nightmares."

I started to start worrying. What if this is something serious?

"I used to go without sleep for days. They would keep me up at night and nothing seemed to help."

I nodded for him to keep going.

"I stayed with Ron after his and Hermione's announcement of their engagement. I figured that it would help me some to get out of my own apartment. Well, it didn't really help. In the middle of the night, I got up to get something to drink and I heard you rustling in your room. I just ignored it until I heard you crying out for help."

What? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I don't remember that ever happening...

"Ginny it was all I could do to keep from running in there and killing whoever it was hurting you. It was in that brief moment that I realized that I never got over you. I had cared for you for years. I had only stayed away from you to keep you from harm."

Stupid idiot.It's about time.

"Anyway, I peeked into your room and it looked like you were having a nightmare. I walked in with full attempts of calming you down and nothing else. So I reached for your hand to try and wake you, but you pulled me down into your bed. Ginny you were shaking so bad that it scared me. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I took you into my arms and the result was almost instant. You stopped thrashing around and you just melted into me. I stayed with you. It was the first night since the war I didn't have a nightmare."

Wow. I never knew all of this..why is he telling me this now?

"I didn't have nightmares much after that. But whenever I did, I would Apparate over here to see you and hold you. It was the only thing that ever helped. But as I did so, I noticed you more than I had been. In those nights alone in your room, I fell in love. Deep in love. With you Ginny Weasley." He paused and scrunched his face up. "Do you think I'm some kind of psycho stalker now?"

Harry Potter is in love with me. WITH ME!!

He took my lack of response as a yes. "Okay then. I'm incredibly sorry. I'll be leaving now."

"NO!" He looked at me. I reached my hands out for his. "You're MY psycho stalker. You aren't going anywhere now." I climbed out of my bed quickly and pulled him down onto the bed with me, his arms encircling me. Those strong arms.

"So Ginny...you'll take me?"

I giggled. "Yeah...you'll do."

My heart was thumping ferociously in my chest and I'm sure that he could tell. I didn't care. It was all out in the open now.

The old Muggle clock that my father had found chimed loudly in the hallway. It seemed to snap us both out of our daze.

"Well, it seems we both need to be getting some shut eye. I guess I need to be heading back to my apartment now."

Still holding him, I reluctantly replied, "Yeah."

He carefully slid from my arms and started walking to the door.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

He let go of me and stared into my eyes. "You sure?" I nodded. He grinned. "Okay."

I scooted over in my bed and pulled the covers for Harry to join me. An awkward silence filled the room as he climbed into the bed. We laid there face-to-face. He had taken his glasses off, so I could see those beautiful eyes of his. They were so deep with emotion that it felt like a whirlwind just to look into them.

I'm not quite sure how long we just laid there in complete silence staring at each other. During some point, Harry had moved his hand from my hand and had put it on the little bit of bare skin between my shirt and shorts. I sure hope he never moves it. I could feel the roughness of his hand, but I could still feel the softness behind it. His hand completely covered my tiny waist. He slowly started rubbing his fingers back and forth across my side and it gave me goosebumps. I shivered.

When I did that, it turned into tickling. I started giggling and he laughed at me. He turned and hovered over me as he took my sides in his hands and tickled me mercilessly. I cackled and it rang through the room. He stopped and looked down at me.

"You're beautiful. You know that?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But it never hurts to hear it once more."

He poked me in my side again and I giggled.

He propped upon one elbow and brushed some hair behind my ear. His hand stops to rest behind my head and his thumb caresses my cheek. I feel so content. I close my eyes and smile. I feel him move above me and kiss my forehead. I stiffened. Did he really just do that? I guess I better get used to it.

"I love your nose. It's so cute." I felt him move again and kiss the top of my nose.

"And your lips? Perfect." I managed to gasp right before I felt his lips capture mine.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. Is this really happening? A million thoughts are running through my head. Harry Potter is kissing me. Wow I hope I don't stink or anything. I also hope I don't need any chapstick. Oh no..did I brush my teeth before I went to bed?

Then all of a sudden, my mind was completely clear. The feel of his soft lips against mine made me shiver. If I was standing, my knees would have buckled. The way his hand moved through my hair made me feel as though I could do anything. The way he paused each time before he moved back in to kiss me; it was as if he was asking permission. Here we are making out in my bed, and Harry Potter still seemed like a complete and perfect gentleman. I've always heard the first kiss is the best. But so far, every kiss from Harry has turned out to be exquisite.

However, I was the one to pull away. As I did so, I opened my eyes to find Harry dead still with his eyes still shut. What does that mean? Was I bad? My question was answered for me when I heard him mutter a single word: "Wow."

"Excuse me?"

"Wow."

"I caught that part."

"Ginny that was amazing!" His enthusiasm made me blush.

"It was never that good when you were asleep."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "WHAT?!"

"Just joking. I would have never done that."

I pecked him on his lips once more. "Sleep time."

I turned over and felt Harry pull me backwards toward him. I could feel his chest steadily rising and falling. I could tell he was in a deep sleep. I grabbed the hand that was resting around my waist.

"I love you Harry."

He mumbled back to me. "I love you too Gin."

I DEFINITELY will get used to this!

Review please!! Thanks!!


End file.
